1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, for example, an electronic keyboard instrument, an electronic drum apparatus a rhythm machine, an automatically performing apparatus, an automatically accompanying apparatus or the like, and in other words, relates to a processing technique for the case where the same musical tones are generated in a superposed manner.
1. Description of Related Art
In the electronic musical instrument as described above, where a first musical tone to be generated is generated so as to be superposed on a second same musical tone which has been already assigned to a musical tone generating channel, the processing has been performed wherein the second same musical tone is simply assigned to a musical tone generating channel different from the musical tone generating channel whereto the first musical tone has been assigned.
Also, the processing has been further performed wherein, following the processing as described above, the first musical tone quickly decays after starting generation of the second same musical tone assigned to the musical tone generating channel.